


The Walls Are Too Close

by ngeonger



Category: Kamen Rider Amazons
Genre: Medical Examination, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngeonger/pseuds/ngeonger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without Director Mizusawa around to supervise, the Nozama medical examiners allowed themselves to check how normal Haruka's body was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Walls Are Too Close

This was one of the times when mother had to leave in the middle of Haruka’s test. Like all the previous times, she would pick up the ringing phone and head to her office, leaving Haruka alone with the team of medical examiners.

‘Don’t go,’ Haruka couldn’t say. 

Lying face up on his bed, he couldn’t speak and move. 

The examiners had injected him with more drugs in addition to his usual medicine for “safety reasons”. Haruka never felt safe during these tests as the way they said it made it sound like it was for their own safety instead of his. His suspicion increased whenever they did what they did when mother was not in the room.

Inevitably, the head examiner turned to Haruka. He stood out from the others with his rimless glasses above the surgical mask which they all wore. 

“What can you do, the Director is a busy woman,” he said as a precursor to Haruka’s impending torment. “Now, Haruka, we’re going to check if there’s any abnormalities in your bodily functions. You should be used to this part by now.”

‘The only abnormality here is you,’ Haruka thought. ‘All of you.’

He couldn’t even narrow his eyes to glare, much more resist when another examiner approached him to unbutton his pants. Those were removed along with his underwear. When he was naked from the waist down, both his legs were bent and spread apart for easy access to his genitals.

The head examiner stepped forward to stand before Haruka, bending down so close that he was practically breathing on Haruka’s cock. 

“Everything looks good. Very normal.”

He reached out a gloved hand to rub his fingers along the circumference of Haruka’s foreskin. The light touch was almost teasing. More horrifying than the examiner’s hand on him was Haruka’s urge to thrust into that unwanted hand.

“Have you been keeping clean since the last time?”

The question seemed to be more for the examiner’s benefit, like he was pretending that Haruka wasn’t unable to answer in any way. Though he rolled down Haruka’s foreskin in an efficient, professional manner, the way he lingered over Haruka’s exposed cock and thumb the head repeatedly was less so.

“It looks and smells clean. The Director ought to be proud to have such a good boy.”

He began to stroke up and down, working Haruka’s cock to an erection. Haruka despaired at the sight of it. Of all his organs, why was only this one capable of movement in his current state?

“It’s happening faster each time. And you’re leaking more too. You must have a lot of pent up frustration like any other normal young man.”

His emphasis on ‘normal’ made Haruka want to gnash his teeth.

The examiner abruptly removed his hand and stepped back when Haruka was about to ejaculate. Just like how Haruka could still feel anger, shame and pleasure in his immobile state, he was hit with lust and for some reason, fear. After about a minute long pause, the examiner grasped Haruka’s cock again, but only to jerk it backwards to focus on the testicles below.

“These look normal”—he poked the left testicle—“and healthy”—he poked the right one—“too.”

He ran his finger down the crease that separated them.

“They look a little swollen, though. Let’s have them return to a more normal state.”

The hand on Haruka’s cock at last resumed stroking while the hand on his testicles rolled them around on its palm.

“Cup,” the examiner ordered from the rest of his team. 

Another examiner brought forth a small plastic cup right when Haruka started coming. The head examiner positioned Haruka’s cock at the cup’s opening, allowing all the semen to spill inside. 

Haruka couldn’t even enjoy his moment of climax, not when his testicles were squeezed tight at the same time. No matter how much Haruka willed himself to crash against the clamping confines of his body, all the examiners could see was the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

The head examiner took his hands off Haruka and stood to rejoin the others without giving Haruka a second glance. The test was over.

"What a fine specimen," another examiner said, swirling the cup filled with Haruka's semen as he held it up towards the light. "Do you think he can get anyone pregnant with this?"

"Who knows. We ought to do more research on this."

"But who can he knock up while being shut up in this room?"

"Mizusawa has a daughter, doesn't she?"

"The Director's daughter is off limits," the head examiner snapped.

The discussion among the rest of the examiners, which was punctuated with giggles and obscene gestures, abruptly came to an end.

"I'll go talk to the Director," the head examiner continued. "Clean him up before she comes back."

As he exited the room, someone else took his place by Haruka's bedside. He swabbed the soft skin of Haruka's inner arm with cool anaesthetic and jabbed the area with the tip of yet another filled syringe.

"There you go. It's a good thing that you always wear long sleeves that hide the marks."

'Will mother know if I show them to her?' Haruka considered as the fresh injection washed away his consciousness.

His body reacted on its own upon sensing someone nudging at his arm. He seized the hand that touched him faster than he opened his eyes.

'They're back,' Haruka thought. 'I'll tear them apart this time.'

His hot anger changed to an icy panic as he became awake enough to realize that he was holding Mizuki.

He immediately released her hand.

"What's wrong?" Mizuki asked. "Are you okay?"

Despite her attempt to distract him with her questions, Haruka didn't miss the way she brought the arm he seized behind her back to shake away the pain. He wouldn't ask about it, since it would only make her deny the fact that Haruka has hurt her.

Dropping his hands to his sides, he forced a smile though his face still felt stiff as a side-effect of the multiple drugs.

"Welcome home. Nothing's wrong, I just had a bad dream. The fishes will cheer me up right away."

Haruka got up and strode over to the aquarium before Mizuki asked any more questions. With his back to her, he blinked a few times to exercise control over his body.

He recalled what the head examiner said about Mizuki being off limits. He feared that that would change should he give Mizuki, or even mother, a glimpse of the examiners' true nature. The truth of what truly happened during his tests must be kept to himself.

Some of the fishes in the aquarium were still, sleeping with their eyes open.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a line in Episode 1 about medical examiners running tests on Haruka.
> 
> I'm sorry Haruka Q3Q


End file.
